7 Things
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: ¡Dedicado a mi amiga Ale que cumple años!.-Hay algo enigmático en el amor que Jack no se había tomado el tiempo de descubrir, y que va más allá de un simple flechazo por alguien. A veces una canción puede expresar mejor las emociones. (One-Shot y Song-fic) pésimo summary.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS Y LA CANCION DE COPYRIGHT, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

**Alejandra** ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (sé que faltan unos cuantos días pero este es un pre-regalo por adelantado xD) No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos conocimos y seguimos exactamente igual, o algo parecido. Este fic considéralo tuyo. Si hay cosas que no te gustaron dímelo y lo cambiaré; es un yaoi como los que tanto te gustan y espero que te guste porque lo hice con mucho cariño =) ¡Cumple mil años más!

**A mis lectores y los que pasen por aquí.-**Este fic lo hice como regalo de cumpleaños a una de mis mejores amigas, pero como he visto a muchas personas que les gustan esta pareja decidí compartírselos también =) Personalmente, no leo ni veo mucho el Yaoi aunque me gusta, esta pareja no la consideré posible hasta que leí un fanfic hermoso de** Miki Mechetta**. Es mi **primer yaoi,** espero que sean comprensivos por eso. Y también espero que les guste =)

Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando la canción caminado a través del estacionamiento de Wall Mart camino a mi casa... no sé porqué pero pensé en la pareja y no me quité la idea de la cabeza así que tuve que escribirla. Como no es usualmente el tipo de parejas que escribo, entenderé que quizá les desconcierte pero aún así, mantengo la esperanza de que les guste y le den una oportunidad. Gracias por leer esta larga nota de autor.

***.**-Aster Humanizado.

***-**Canción.- 7 Thing (7 cosas) de** Miley Cyrus**

***-**_Cursiva _representa fragmentos del pasado (Flashbacks)

**Recomendación.-**Escuchen la canción mientras leen.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**7 Things**

**.**

**.**

Realmente, no sabía siquiera cómo había llegado ahí.

Bueno, eso era mentira ¡Claro que lo sabía! Pero eso no lo hacía más sencillo de digerir. El torbellino de emociones que lo había estado jalando durante días enteros lo depositó sin cuidado y lleno de brusquedad en ese lugar donde definitivamente, no quería estar y del cual, además, no tenía idea de cómo salir. Aterrador, desesperante y todos los adjetivos correspondientes.

Pero bueno, todo eso pasaba cuando se estaba enamorado ¿Verdad?

Maldijo su suerte otra vez ¡Ni siquiera había sido su intención! El principal problema de él, para variar, era la ingenuidad ¿Y cómo iba a saber las intenciones de Jhon? ¡Por favor, él no era adivino! Pero Aster aparentemente se olvidaba de ese detalle. Eso, o estaba realmente sentido. Eso, o, peor que todo, tenía la razón.

Y para la mala suerte de Jack era la última opción. Aquella que desgarraba su orgullo.

Aster, esta vez, había tenido la razón.

La música en vivo de la animada banda hacía que todas las personas en el café bailaran al compás de la música en la pista de baile. Tan fiestero ambiente apenas era resistido por el chico, quien tenía más bien ganas de tomar una buena cerveza y tumbarse en la cama con música lúgubre de fondo. Pero no, su hermana tenía que tener su presentación ese día y él había prometido verla.

Lo peor era que no solo su hermana estaría ahí, también lo estaría Aster. Y por mucho que quisiera verlo, sabía que Aster no quería saber absolutamente nada de él. No era para menos. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por eso.

.

**-o-**

.

_Jackson Frost era un chico de 17 años que acababa de mudarse a la Universidad. Como cualquier estudiante que empezaba esa transacción juvenil tan importante en la vida norteamericana, Jack no tenía idea de qué esperar en su nueva vida. Pero una cosa sí estaba segura: sería una aventura._

_Con cuidado, Jackson metió todas las maletas y cajas con sus pertenencias en la habitación que iba a compartir durante casi cinco años de su vida. No conocía aún a su compañero, pero estaba seguro de que se divertirían a lo grande. O al menos esa era la actitud que llevaba encima. Lo primero que acomodó sobre su escritorio fue un portarretratos de su familia._

_En la fotografía su padre abrazaba con ternura a su madre. Los dos sonreían a la cámara abrazando cada uno a uno de sus hijos. Jack, de quince años en esa foto, le daba la mano a su hermana Pippa que en ese entonces tenía ocho años. La familia era tremendamente parecida. El padre de cabello Cataño oscuro y ojos marrones, la madre de piel pálida, cabello más oscuro y ojos tono miel. Jack y Pippa eran demasiado parecidos, ambos de cabello castaño (el de Pippa más claro) y ojos marrones llenos de expresión. _

_Claro que iba a extrañarlos. Los Frost eran una familia muy unida. Sobre todo a su hermana, Jack podía llevarle siete años y aún así ponerse a jugar con sus muñecas favoritas solo por tenerla feliz._

_—¡Hola!_

_Jack dejó sus recuerdos para sonreírle a quien sería su nuevo compañero de alcoba. Era un chico más alto que él, mucho más alto y regordete, de ojos azules y cabello café casi negro que tenía una sonrisa enorme._

_—¡Hola!—fue el saludo e Jack._

_—Me llamo Nicolás Norte—dijo, estrechándole la mano—Pero dime Nick._

_Hablaba con un acento ruso muy marcado, lo cual hizo que Jack sonriera más. Le encantaba conocer acerca de las culturas._

_—Yo soy Jackson Frost, pero dime Jack. Un placer conocerte._

_—¡El placer es todo mío!_

_Jack ayudó a Norte con dos de las maletas que dejó en la puerta, pero le parecieron muy pocas pertenencias._

_—¿Es todo lo que traes?—inquirió._

_—No, mis amigos me están ayudando. Ellos ya se instalaron ayer y se suponía que me traerían el resto de las maletas—se asomó por el pasillo—¡Ah, ahí están!_

_El primero en entrar con dos cajas en las manos fue un chico bajito con piel dorada y cabellos rubios intensos, a simple vista muy tranquilo y carismático. _

_—Jack, él es Sandy. No habla mucho._

_Sandy dejó las cajas en el suelo y estrechó la mano a forma de saludo, sin emitir una sola palabra._

_—¡Nick!—se escuchó un grito desde el pasillo, seguido de un golpe—¡Tus cosas, tus cosas me quieren matar!_

_Riendo, Nick salió por el pasillo y Jack también. Ahí estaba un hombre, al que no podía ver pues las cajas apiladas sobre sus brazos le cubrían la mitad del cuerpo; el chico ya no podía más y las piernas casi le temblaban._

_—¡Pero que afán el tuyo de cargar tanto peso!—dijo Nick, ayudándole con la mitad de las cajas—¿Quieres provocarte una hernia o qué?_

_—Neh, quería acabar rápido—suspiró gracias a la disminución del peso—¡Eran todas las cajas!_

_Nick dijo algo en ruso que Jack no entendió. Y el chico pudo ver ahora, perfectamente, al recién llegado._

_Era de piel bronceada, con un rostro de facciones varoniles, fuertes y a la vez bastante atractivas. El cabello oscuro ligeramente largo estaba recogido por un paliacate veraniego. Pudo apreciar sus brazos fuertes y esbeltos, dejando las cajas en el suelo y su sonrisa de superioridad cuando se estiró._

_—¿No que no iba a poder?—se dijo a sí mismo, con un acento australiano más marcado._

_—¿Dónde quedaron mis modales?—dijo Nick—Él es mi compañero de cuarto, Jackson Frost._

_Jack en ese momento despertó de su letargo y miró a los ojos verdes intensos del chico, antes de balbucear un saludo._

_—H-Hola—le estiró la mano—Un placer._

_—Aster, un gusto—le dijo a modo de respuesta._

_—E. Aster Bunnymund*—corrigió Nick, con una sonrisa pícara._

_Jack apretó los labios para no reírse, pero la risita salió escasamente disimulada ¿ese australiano bronceado era el conejo de pascua? Sandy al lado de Jack también sonrió por la broma._

_—¡Qué afán el tuyo de gritar siempre mi nombre completo!—Aster miró a Nick de forma casi asesina._

_¿En verdad era su nombre?_

_Ésta vez Jack sí se echó a reír, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Aster._

_—¿Algún problema con mi nombre?—dijo de forma amenazadora._

_—¿Eh? No, no…. Claro que no—pero seguía sonriendo, ocultando la risa._

_—¡Mira que Jack Frost tampoco es original!_

_Pero Jack estaba tan acostumbrado a las bromas hechas a su nombre que simplemente sonrió, sin molestia alguna._

_—¡Para mí es un halago!—y era cierto—Da la casualidad de que amo el invierno, es mi estación favorita._

_En ese momento Aster se contuvo las palabras, bajando un poco la cabeza hacia el suelo. Jack tardó un poco en interpretar esa reacción, y la entendió gracias a las risas contenidas de Nick y Sandy,_

_—Tu estación favorita es la primavera ¿cierto?—dijo._

_Aster asintió._

_—¡Pero no significa nada!—claro que su comentario fue ignorado._

_Nick fue el primero en soltar la carcajada y Jack también rio, aunque no de forma tan estridente. _

_—¿De qué tanto se ríen?—preguntó una chica en la entrada de la habitación._

_Ella sí que era curiosa, tenía el cabello rubio con luces de color verde y azul, uno que otro mechón parecía ser rosado. Sus ojos violetas estaban llenos de curiosidad, era bajita y delgada, llevando sobre sus manos una bandeja llena de galletas._

_—¡Galletas!—gritó Nick, corriendo para apoderarse de la bandeja._

_—¿De qué se reían?—La chica no despegaba su mirada de Jack, incapaz de ocultar la curiosidad._

_—Es que mi compañero de cuarto—Nick señaló a Jack—Encuentra un poco divertido el nombre de Aster._

_La chica rodó los ojos, viendo al moreno australiano._

_—¿Otra vez?—no parecía un reproche, porque sonreía mucho—¡Debería ya de estar acostumbrado!_

_—Me gusta la pascua, pero no que bromeen con eso todo el tiempo._

_—Ni que fuera para tanto—replicó ella, volviendo a prestar su atención al chico—Me llamo Toothiana, un gusto._

_Jack estrechó la mano de la chica, conteniendo otra risa. Tooth solamente le devolvió una mirada llena de complicidad._

_—¡El hada de los dientes a tus servicios! Acompañada del conejo de pascua y de Santa Claus—al último señaló a Nick._

_Las mejillas de Nick estaban llenas de migajas por las galletas cuando volteó a la mención de su nombre._

_—¿Yo qué?—dijo, confundido._

_Jack sonrió y miró a Tooth._

_—¿Santa Claus?_

_—El sueño dorado de Nick es tener una fábrica de juguetes enorme como la de santa ¿no?—Aster miró a Nick de reojo—Por eso estudiará negocios y finanzas._

_—Entonces no desentonaré en el grupo—de verdad que los chicos le parecían divertidos—Jack Frost a sus órdenes._

_Los ojos de Tooth se abrieron._

_—¿Jack Frost?_

_—Exactamente._

_—¡Y se burla de mi nombre!—bufó Aster, de brazos cruzados—Dime ¿tiene sentido?_

_—Oye, Jack no se lo toma a mal—replicó Toothiana—¡Deberías aprender eso de él!_

_Sandy tiró de la mano de Jack para que no prestara atención al resto de la discusión. Jack, Sandy y Nick retomaron el trabajo de sacar absolutamente todas las pertenencias de las cajas y maletas, para acomodarlas en los estantes, escritorios y armarios correspondientes. Era una labor sencilla pero cansada y no querían perder el tiempo. Aster y Tooth pronto ayudaron, olvidando el tema anterior._

_Y en todo momento, Jack miraba de reojo a Aster, sin querer perderse en ningún momento las expresiones de su rostro, el espectáculo de sus músculos tensos al cargar cosas pesadas y las gotas de sudor encima de su cuerpo esbelto. Para el final de la tarde Jack no solamente tenía nuevos amigos, si no que había tenido su primer flechazo universitario._

_._

_En el siglo XXI la homosexualidad es mucho mejor aceptaba por varias sociedades, no en todas. Pero para la inmensa fortuna de Jack su familia lo tomó tan natural como si Jack les hubiera dicho que se unió a un equipo deportivo o que cambiaría de look. Realmente, a los Frost no les importaba las preferencias sexuales de su hijo siempre y cuando él estuviera feliz, claro, de forma sana. Y la homosexualidad no era una enfermedad._

_Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había gente muy alocada en el mundo. Jack no iba diciéndole a todos que era gay por protección de esos fanáticos. De hecho, tardó más de una semana en tratar el punto con Nick, tras haberse asegurado de que su enorme compañero no tenía nada contra los homosexuales. _

_¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de Nick!_

_—¿Eres gay?—dijo, con su acento ruso reluciendo más de lo normal—¡Eso es genial! Ya me estaba preocupando por Aster._

_¿Y quién había metido a Aster a la conversación? ¿Acaso no ocultaba bien su flechazo, estaba siendo muy descarado?_

_—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?_

_Nick cerró el libro que estaba leyendo para ver con sus ojos azules a Jack de una forma intensa._

_—Verás, Jack. Todos venimos de un mismo pueblo, crecimos juntos y eso… Aster es gay ¡Y no le digas a nadie! Es una persona excepcional… pero ha sufrido mucho por eso._

_Jack frunció el ceño._

_—¿Le discriminaban por ser gay?—fue una pregunta hecha de forma suave y tranquila, tratando el tema con la mayor naturalidad posible._

_Nick asintió y lanzó un corto suspiro, sentándose en la cama._

_—Nuestro pueblo es pequeño, hay pocos homosexuales y la mayoría de la gente es muy adulta… ya sabes, de esa gente chapada a la antigua que creen a los gays seres del infierno y no sé qué más cosas. Aster fue echado de casi todos los clubes deportivos y perdió muchos amigos. No había más jóvenes homosexuales en el pueblo, así que se sintió muy solo. Claro que nosotros lo animamos y lo apoyamos, pero no era lo mismo. Cuando vinimos a la universidad lo hicimos con la esperanza de que Aster pudiera encontrar a más homosexuales y se diera cuenta… de que él era normal.—luego corrigió—Él es normal._

_—¿Acaso Aster se avergüenza de ser gay?_

_—Sí y no—Nick buscó las palabras para describirlo—Verás, él sabe que es homosexual y no piensa hacer nada para cambiar eso. Pero por la gente con la que crecimos, cree que ser gay no es del todo normal. Y se siente extraño ¡Pero has llegado tú!_

_Y de repente le dedicó una de esas enormes sonrisas que si las editaran para revistas, sería considerada la más radiante de todas._

_—¿Yo?—ahora Jack se sentía más comprometido y eso no le gustó en absoluto—¿Cómo…?_

_—¡Ten una charla con él, hazle ver lo natural que es ser gay! Que no se sienta apenado de su forma de ser. Aster es un necio, terco y un gran patán en ocasiones. Pero esa es solo una coraza. En el fondo es un chico muy sensible._

_Eso Jack lo había deducido desde el segundo día en que lo conoció._

_—Había pensado que Aster era de Australia—dijo, a modo de hacer más ligero el ambiente._

_—¡Lo es! Se mudó hace… ¿Qué? ¿seis años, siete? Lo conocí cuando teníamos unos doce años más o menos… ¡no soy bueno con los números!_

_Jack rio y se encogió de hombros. Si, una charla estaría bien. Por no mencionar que ahora, y de forma casi milagrosa, se había abierto una oportunidad para él con Aster._

_._

_—Mira, sé que no he sido precisamente una persona amable contigo—le dijo Aster de repente—Pero si quieres reclamarme ¡Pierdes tu tiempo! No escucharé ni la mitad de lo que me digas y…_

_Siguió hablando. Jack miró la boca de Aster, sus labios gruesos, moverse mientras pronunciaba palabra por palabra que él realmente no escuchaba. Dejó que se expresara, que sacara aparentemente algo de la rabia que tenía. Miró alrededor, estaban solos en una parte de la plaza y la pareja más cercana estaba fácil a unos diez metros de distancia. Seguro de que nadie escucharía, Jack respiró hondo y dijo fuerte y claro:_

_—Sé que eres gay._

_Aster se congeló en ese momento, viendo a Jack de reojo repentinamente lívido y con sus ojos muy bien abiertos, luchaba por sentir asombro, miedo o enfado._

_Jack solamente sonreía._

_—¿Quién te lo dijo?_

_La voz de Aster tenía un tono filoso, conteniendo un montón de sentimientos contradictorios. Pero en vez de reaccionar casi enfadado, como Jack pensó, se veía más bien cauto, tratando de controlar la situación. Esas defensas eran innecesarias. _

_—Me lo dijo Nick.—respondió Jack tranquilo, llevando ambas manos hacia el bolsillo de la sudadera—Y no tienes que enojarte con él._

_—¿No enojarme con él?—y repentinamente, estaba indignado—¡Era mi secreto! ¡Mío! ¿Desde hace cuánto te conozco, Frost? ¿Dos semanas? ¡Es mi vida y él no tiene derecho a meterse en ella!_

_—Aster, me lo dijo cuando _yo_ le dije que era gay._

_La expresión de Aster cambió por completo. Ya no era de enfado, era de un absoluto asombro que no hizo nada por disimular. Sus ojos verdes miraban con ansiedad los ojos cafés de Jack._

_—¿Tú eres gay?—no cabía de asombro._

_—Sí, lo soy—y lo decía con orgullo—No es algo de lo que debas estar avergonzado, Aster. En serio._

_—Yo no me avergüenzo de serlo—su voz sonaba contenida otra vez._

_—Mira, no entraremos en detalles.—lo último que deseaba era perder la poca confianza que había entre los dos—Pero te lo digo para que sepas que no eres el único. Hay miles más allá afuera—señaló la universidad._

_—Lo sé._

"_No, no lo sabes" pensó sin decirlo._

_La expresión de Aster era suficiente._

.

**-o-**

.

Hay algo enigmático en el amor que Jack no se había tomado el tiempo de analizar. Cierto, él había sentido el flechazo por Aster desde que lo conoció en su dormitorio universitario. Pero no se enamoró realmente de él hasta después, que lo conoció mejor. Y fue lo mismo para Aster. Saber que Jack era gay le dio más confianza para tratar al chico y mientras más hablaban, más atraído se sentía hacia el sonriente peli-castaño que se la pasaba entre clases haciendo reír a todos los demás.

Jack era una persona demasiado enérgica. En las clases prestaba atención y para mala suerte de sus profesores, por más veces que le llamaran la atención debido a sus bromas, Jack siempre, _siempre,_ se sabía toda la clase. Cosa que los irritaba. Era un asiduo lector, así que prácticamente se había leído todo el curso antes de entrar a clases. Entre salones y descansos, Jack era más bien el alma de una fiesta personal. Veía en cada momento la oportunidad de divertirse, por lo mismo generó una gran cantidad de amigos en poco tiempo.

Aster era más bien reservado, y tenía un genio de los mil demonios tanto en las mañanas recién levantado como en sus peores días. Era una buena persona, y la verdad, bastante altruista, pero eso no era perceptible a primera vista y de no ser por la ayuda de Jack, encajar en el círculo social de la universidad le hubiera costado mucho más trabajo.

Sandy, Tooth y Nick vieron rápidamente que los dos chicos se apoyaban y siempre se buscaban. Se alegraron mucho por los dos. Con el tiempo pasando, la amistad se estrechó y conforme avanzaban en sus carreras, avanzaban en el ámbito social.

Jack recordaba los primeros años de la universidad con verdadera nostalgia. Cuando conoció a Aster, cuando comenzaron a hacerse amigos, las reuniones para estudiar, consejos sobre las materias… fueron una gran cantidad de momentos especiales que compartieron como amigos. Quizá por eso no debió extrañarle en absoluto cuando dieron el siguiente paso.

Jack había manejado su flechazo lo mejor posible, dejando sus sentimientos a un lado para ser el mejor amigo que Aster necesitaba. Y al año de haber ocurrido eso, se sorprendió mucho cuando el australiano haciendo acopio de todo su valor declaró sus sentimientos. Jack sabía que era algo importante, vendría siendo su primera relación Jack había tenido relaciones antes—ventajas de crecer en un pueblo más grande—y por eso aceptó encantado con la idea de enseñarle todas las bellezas ocultas en las relaciones que Aster no pudo experimentar.

Cuatro años restantes no disminuyeron la relación. Todo lo contrario, la avivaron. Y al momento en que se graduaron ya estaban planeando cómo hacer sus vidas juntos. Después de todo, eran dos jóvenes enamorados.

Jack vio que la banda terminaba una canción y las personas del café aplaudían divertidas. Él miraba la taza de café humeante en la mesa frente a él, sin probarlo siquiera. La banda dio las gracias antes de pedir tiempo para un descanso y bajar del escenario hacia la barra de malteadas. Miró el reloj, faltaban todavía quince minutos para la presentación de Pippa.

—¡Jack!—lo llamaron. El chico volteó para ver en la entrada a una alegre Tooth deslizándose con tranquilidad hacia su mesa—¿Puedo sentarme?—inquirió.

—Adelante.

Tooth tomó asiento sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Estoy tan emocionada!—dijo de repente—Me pregunto ¿Qué canción cantara? ¿No tienes una idea, Jack?—lo miró, él negó—Bueno, pero tiene una voz hermosa ¡Sé que será un éxito!

Jack siempre era muy atento con su hermana, por eso Tooth se sorprendió de verlo decaído. La graduada dentista pronto comprendió lo que estaba pasando y suspiró.

—Aster no te ha llamado ¿verdad?—dijo, recargando los dos codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla en ambas manos.

—No—respondió, sacó el celular y revisó solo por si acaso—Una semana exacta. Voy perdiendo la esperanza.

A Tooth siempre le había desagrado el carácter tan orgulloso de Aster. Y una cosa era segura; si el chico no llamaba era por eso, por orgullo. Ensimismado en su propio ego no se daba cuenta de que rompía lentamente el corazón de Jack. Y ni a Tooth, Nick o Sandy le pasaban de noche una cosa: Jack era lo mejor que le había ocurrido a Aster desde la universidad.

¿Por qué empeñarse en perderlo?

—¿Sabes una cosa?—dijo Jack de repente, cabizbajo—No me sorprende. En los casi cinco años que llevo de conocerlo, jamás le he escuchado decir "lo siento"… aunque creo que esta vez debí de llamar yo.

Tooth frunció el ceño.

—Jack, lo llamaste cincuenta veces en un día—replicó—¡Y setenta el otro! Creo que tú si intentaste arreglar las cosas.

—Debí tratar más—se lamentó, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz y presionándolo para no llorar.

—No es ya culpa tuya—le consoló, agarrándole las manos—Aster, sabes que a veces es un patán. Lo está siendo ahora.

Jack negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—Es mi culpa—recalcó.

—No…

—Sí lo es—la miró fijamente.

Tooth iba a debatir cuando una invitada más llego de repente.

—¡Jack viniste!—la dentista vio una chica muy joven lanzarse a los brazos de Jack, feliz de verlo—Pensé que no ibas a venir…

Jack se puso de pie para darle un buen abrazo a su hermana. Pippa le sonrió y él beso sus mejillas encantado de verla.

—No me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo—dijo con voz alegre—Además, te lo prometí ¡Y Jack Frost siempre cumple sus promesas!

Pippa, de quince años, lucía hermosa con su carita redonda y el largo cabello castaño llegándole a la espalda. Jack había notado dos chicos que no le quitaban la vista de encima en el café.

—Papá y mamá están en la barra—habló Pippa—¿Quieres ir a saludarlos?

—Claro… Tooth vengo en un momento.

Tooth vio a Jack ir a la barra donde estaban sentados sus padres y saludarlos con tranquilidad. En silencio maldijo a Aster. La campanilla encima de la puerta sonó anunciando la entrada de más personas. Con la música el ruido apenas y fue escuchado. Tooth vio que Nick y Sandy caminaban hacia su mesa, dispuestos a tomar asiento con ella.

—¿Y bien?—fue lo primero que dijo Nick ya sentado a su lado—¿Alguna novedad?

—¡Ni una maldita llamada!—gritó ligeramente, llena de rabia contenida—Sinceramente ¿Aster piensa que Jack va a estar esperándolo toda la vida? ¡Se mudará a Nueva York en una semana! Si no arreglan las cosas ahora ¡Adiós a la relación!

Sandy sentado negó vehementemente. Le fastidiaba que sus amigos fueran tan tercos. Nick observó la frustración de Tooth y eso no le gustó.

—Cálmate—dijo—Primero que nada, eso será cosa que deben arreglar esos dos. Si no quieren hacerlo, que no lo hagan. Serían cinco años de sus vidas que habrían desperdiciado…

—Lo tomas con tanta tranquilidad—fue la respuesta de Tooth—¿Es que no te preocupan los sentimientos de Jack ni los de Aster?

—Claro que me preocupan—bajó los ojos—Pero es responsabilidad de ellos, no nuestra.

Nadie quería que la relación terminara a mal. No recordaban nunca haber visto a Aster tan feliz. Con los ojos siempre brillantes, expresiones calidad y alegres, finalmente siendo él mismo sin corazas ni escudos sentimentales. Se complementaban tan perfectamente y eran tan felices, estaban tan enamorados… ¿Qué no podían verlo?

—¡Nick, Sandy!—saludó Jack cuando regresó a la mesa—¿Vienen para ver la presentación de Pippa?

—Claro que sí—respondió Nick—¡Se lo prometimos!

Alguien más faltaba por llegar y cuando Jack tomo asiento entre Sandy y Tooth, se percató de que muy probablemente, Aster iba a faltar.

Quedaban cinco minutos para la presentación de Pippa.

.

**-o-**

.

_Terminaba la universidad, y consumada la graduación, era momento de aceptar las oportunidades de trabajo que les diera la vida. Jack se había graduado de pedagogo con muy altas calificaciones y recibió un montón de ofertas de trabajo por varias partes del país. Aster se graduó en Artes, dominando prácticamente cualquier manifestación artística (sobre todo plásticas y música) también con varias ofertas de trabajo._

_La pareja decidió tomarse un tiempo para analizar cada oferta, en vistas de mudarse juntos. Aprovecharon eso para viajar a sus pueblos de origen. Ya que Jack vivía en Illinois (Condado de Bond) todo el grupo formado por Aster, Nick, Sandy y Tooth decidieron ir a visitarlo en sus viajes a Nueva York._

_En la visita Jack les presentó a su familia. Los Frost estaban encantados con los amigos de Jack y más con su pareja. Estaban seguros de que Aster era una buena persona y excelente influencia para Jack (lo que Jack tenía de bromista Aster lo tenía de responsable, así que el australiano seguidamente obligaba a su novio a cumplir sus deberes). Incluso Pippa simpatizó inmediatamente con todos ellos._

_Pippa había crecido mucho y había mejorado bastante con su voz. Había formado una banda con sus amigos y tocarían por primera vez en el café central del condado, donde se reunían la mayoría de los jóvenes y alguno que otro empresario; si tenían éxito en su primera presentación les daría una enorme lista de oportunidades en el futuro. Tras hacer la promesa de ir a esa presentación, Jack prácticamente jaló a Aster para darle un recorrido por el pueblo._

_Algo que nunca debió de haber hecho._

_—¡Mira!—dijo Jack—En este parque es donde Pippa y yo teníamos nuestras carreras de trineo—señaló a la distancia—La colina se llena de nieve en el invierno y es muy divertido._

_Aster se estremeció._

_—Algo me dice que aquí hace mucho frío—se encogió ligeramente—¿Cómo lo soportas?_

_—Ya sabes que me encanta el invierno—le sonrió._

_Aster se inclinó y le robó un corto beso. Los dos jóvenes siguieron caminando, hablando y sobre todo, planeando._

_—No lo sé, Jack—Aster estaba muy pensativo—La oferta de Chicago es bastante buena, pero al firma de Nueva York también…_

_Jack iba a mudarse a Nueva York (como los demás) donde residía la mejor oferta de trabajo que tuvo. Y aunque Aster también quería irse allá con ellos, el trabajo de Chicago no era nada despreciable. Lejos de presionarle, Jack le dijo que no pensara en los dos, si no que pensara solamente en lo que él quería. Así tomaría la decisión correcta._

_—¡Jack!—gritó alguien de repente—¡Hey Jack, voltea!_

_El chico así lo hizo y se encontró con un hombre alto, musculoso y bastante atractivo saludándole a la distancia. Instintivamente, Aster frunció el ceño ¿Quién era ese rubio que saludaba a Jack?_

_—¡Jhon!_

_Jack también le saludó y ambos chicos se acercaron para darse un abrazo. Eso solo enfadó aún más a Aster ¿Qué se creían?_

_—¡Caray, no te he visto en años!—dijo el rubio—¿Cómo has estado, eh? ¡Milagro que te dejas ver!_

_Jack solamente se reía genuinamente feliz de verlo._

_—Acabo de llegar. Me quedaré dos semanas ante de mudarme a la gran manzana—explicó—¿Y tú, ya te graduaste?_

_—¡Hace dos meses para ser exactos!—sonrió—Pero no me iré tan lejos, solo a Chicago._

_Aster se acercó a los dos chicos._

_—Lo siento—le dijo Jack—Aster, él es Jhon, uno de mis mejores amigos de la preparatoria—presentó, Jhon asintió a modo de saludo—Jhon, él es Aster mi novio._

_Los ojos azules de Jhon se abrieron de par en par._

_—¿Tu novio?—no escatimó en asombro—¡Impresionante! Siendo franco, creí que no tendrías uno después de Pitch…_

_Jack frunció el ceño._

_—Eso es historia._

_—¿Quién es Pitch?—preguntó Aster._

_—Nadie importante—replicó Jack, repentinamente a la defensiva._

_—Hey Jack, toda la banda está en el café de Gloria ¿Quieres venir? ¡No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado!_

_Aster le susurró que no la parecía una buena idea, pero Jack casi lo ignoró. Él simplemente asintió y le dijo "Vamos Aster ¡llevo años sin verlos!" y tiró de su mano para que lo acompañara. Quizá de haber prestado más atención Jack hubiera notado que los celos estaban causando estragos en el carácter de su novio, pero estaba de tan buen humor que nada le afectaba. _

_En el café un montón de jóvenes atléticos les dieron la bienvenido y todos se lanzaron sobre Jack recibiéndolo alegres. Aster tomó asiento, siendo casi ignorado, con toda la atención puesta sobre su novio. Jack hablaba y les contaba delo que pasó en la universidad, al mismo tiempo que los demás contaban sus propias experiencias. Luego hablaron de los buenos tiempos cuando eran más jóvenes._

_Mientras más hablaban, más se daba cuenta Aster de lo poco que realmente conocía a su novio. El Jack que ellos mencionaban era mucho más intrépido y tenía un gran talento para meterse en problemas. Todos parecían conocerlo como la palma de su mano y, repentinamente, Aster ya no se sintió tan especial. Había graduados de medicina, de leyes y de ingeniería. Todos sus amigos eran especiales y habían estado con Jack en las buenas y en las malas desde que eran niños. En cambio ¿Qué le había dado él?_

_La pandilla a simple vista era muy unida, estrechamente ligada y de forma inconsciente hicieron que Aster se sintiera relegado. Cada vez que intentaba unirse a la conversación salían a relucir más temas de los que él no tenía idea o había anécdotas de recuerdos donde él no estuvo. Le dolía ver a Jack hablando, riendo, conviviendo y dejándolo de lado. Olvidándose prácticamente de que él estaba ahí._

_Y Jhon parecía estar feliz por eso. Le miró con el ceño fruncido un buen rato y no pasó por alto que Jhon a cada momento intentaba agarrar la mano de Jack._

_—Creo que ya deberíamos irnos—dijo Jack, notando después de casi dos horas la incomodidad de Aster—Nos vemos después chicos._

_Intentaron detenerlo pero fue vano. La pareja salió del café y caminó silenciosa por las calles cada vez más oscuras. Aster estaba colérico, pero silencioso._

_—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó después de un largo silencio el castaño._

_Aster no respondió, solamente le miró de reojo enfadado y siguió caminando._

_—Aster, solo dime qué está mal._

_—Si no te puedes dar cuenta por ti mismo entonces no vale la pena decírtelo—replicó._

_Jack hizo un recordatorio de todo lo que había pasado en el día. Y no encontró nada que le hubiera podido molestar. A menos que…_

_—Aster ¿No te agradaron mis amigos?_

"_¡No, en lo más mínimo!" pensó._

_—Algo—fue su respuesta, completamente diferente a lo que en verdad sentía—¿Podemos apurarnos? Está empezando a hacer frío._

_Y Jack, incrédulo como era, le creyó. Quizá podrían hablar después del tema._

_._

_La risa estridente de Jhon se escuchó por toda la casa, lo cual hizo que Aster estuviera aún más molesto mientras Jack se unía a su risa y Pippa igual._

_Estaban en la casa de los Frost, y para variar, ya todos conocían a Jhon ¡Hasta Pippa le tenía mucho aprecio! Las sonrisas cordiales de la señora Frost cuando invitó a Jhon a pasar casi fueron dolorosas. Claro que los Frost habían sido demasiado corteses con él al recibirlo, pero el trato hacia Jhon era notoriamente preferencial. El trato que se le da a un viejo amigo de su hijo._

_—Eso sí que fue loco—comentó Jack, cuando se repuso de su ataque de risa—Pero ¿Cómo se te ocurren hacer ese tipo de cosas?_

_Jhon se encogió de hombros con inocencia._

_—Simplemente las hago antes de darme cuenta que son ridículas…_

_Los gestos de Jhon, el ambiente increíblemente familiar que podía causar en la familia, el hecho de que conociera la casa como la palma de su mano, la facilidad con la que podía causarle carcajadas a Jack…_

…_Aster había tenido suficiente con la visita de tres horas de Jhon._

_Se puso de pie, subió las escaleras con golpes en cada paso y caminó hacia la alcoba de Jack, donde se encerró._

_Pippa y Jhon vieron a Jack de forma inquisitiva._

_—¿Algo le pasa a Aster?—inquirió Pippa, aunque en el fondo ya sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba al australiano._

_La mirada de Jack era de absoluto desconcierto y un profundo interés. Jhon en cambio apenas y podía contener una sonrisa de satisfacción que a Pippa no le pasó por el alto._

_—No lo sé—Jack se puso de pie—Iré a investigar._

_Mientras Jack iba a su alcoba, Pippa miró a Jhon de reojo._

_—No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que estás haciendo—le dijo la perspicaz adolescente—Una cosa si te advierto, me agradas mucho, pero si Jack sale llorando tú las vas a pagar._

_Jhon frunció el ceño, sorprendido tanto por la amenaza como porque Pippa se diera cuenta de sus intenciones._

_—Ese no es mi plan—se defendió Jhon, pero la nariz enrojeció ligeramente delatando su mentira._

_—No me importa—replicó Pippa, ahora con el ceño fruncido—Aster es una excelente persona y hace muy feliz a Jack._

_Simplemente, Pippa quería mucho a su hermano, y si ella podía hacer algo para que fuera feliz entonces lo haría._

_Jhon en un principio había creído que la familia Frost lo preferiría a él como pareja de su hijo en vez de a Aster. Pero ahora que podía ver cómo Pippa defendía al australiano, se percató de que aquello fue un error. Se puso de pie y se colocó la chaqueta, pensando que ahora debería esforzarse un poco más de lo planeado._

_—Dile a Jack que le hablaré después.—pidió con una sonrisa más formal._

_Pippa asintió, reclinándose en el sillón y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho._

_Después de eso, Jhon se fue. Pippa solamente rezó porque todo saliera bien._

_En su habitación, Jack hablaba con Aster. El australiano estaba celoso y no podía negarlo, pero Jack le calmaba diciéndole que Jhon era solo un amigo y que para él la única persona en su corazón era Aster. La discusión duró un poco, porque Aster era un necio de primera. Pero al final todo salió bien, en parte por el beso que Jack le robó y también por la presión de que en dos semanas, quizá, se separarían. La decisión de Aster no estaba aún tomada y ese estrés sumado a los celos no le ayudaba en nada. Se estaba volviendo aún más posesivo de lo que de por sí ya era._

_Una combinación nada agradable. _

_._

_—No quiero más problemas con Aster—le dijo Jack a Jhon, de forma tranquila—Así que preferiría que no nos frecuentáramos mucho esta semana._

_Jhon crispó los puños del coraje, el ceño fruncido y una ira que apenas podía contener. Jack había visto esa expresión antes en la preparatoria, pero jamás pensó que sería dirigida hacia él._

_—¿Estás decidiendo por tu novio entonces?—replicó Jhon, recordando que en la preparatoria habían prometido escoger siempre la amistad antes que el romance—¡Eso no fue lo que prometiste!_

_¿Hablaba de eso? Jack tardó un poco en recordar esa lejana promesa perdida en sus memorias, pero cuando lo hizo, resopló._

_—Eso fue años atrás y Aster es muy importante para mí. No pienso perderlo por nimiedades.—Jack se dio cuenta de que escogió mal sus palabras cuando los ojos azules de Jhon se abrieron llenos de indignación._

_—¿Me estás considerando una nimiedad?—casi gritó._

_Maldiciendo por lo bajo Jack respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente:_

_—¡Claro que no! Digo que la _situación_ sí es una nimiedad.—una frase que no ayudo de mucho si debo ser sincera. _

_—Mira Jack, hemos sido mejores amigos por mucho tiempo como para que ahora me hagas esto ¡No es justo!_

_—¡Tampoco es justo para mí!—¿es que Jhon no se daba cuenta de que para Jack, Aster era una persona muy importante? Estaba pasándose de egoísta._

_En cambio, Jhon lo miró fijamente y gritó sin consideración._

_—¿Es que no te das cuenta de nada?—los ojos de Jhon repentinamente contenían lágrimas—¡Eres un maldito ciego!_

_¡Ah caray! ¿En qué momento la conversación dio ese giro? Jack parpadeo ladeando la cabeza, sin comprender nada de lo que ahora estaba pasando._

_—¿Ciego de qué? ¡No te entiendo!_

_—Ya veo que no.—dijo acercándose más a él._

_Y antes de que Jack pudiera decir algo más, los labios de Jhon estaban sobre los suyos._

_En medio del parque._

_Con Aster en la esquina, presenciando todo._

_Jack se apartó de un firme movimiento, pero estaba pálido y sorprendido. Jhon solamente sollozó, sabiendo de primera instancia que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Pero desde su posición pudo ver cómo Aster los miraba enfurecido, y sonrió para sí mismo._

_—Quizá ya no importe—dijo, dando la media vuelta para irse._

_Jack estaba estático, casi clavado en su lugar ¿Jhon lo había besado? ¿Jhon estaba enamorado de él? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era gay! Pero… pero…_

_—Lindo espectáculo._

_Al escuchar esa voz, Jack de repente sintió un miedo gélido. Volteo de forma lenta, viendo a Aster con sus ojos verdes cristalinos por lágrimas que no derramaba, no estaba enojado, todo lo contrario: estaba destrozado._

_—Aster yo…_

_Pero no le dejó ni siquiera hablar._

_—¿Sabes una cosa? Chicago está más cerca—le miró con una decepción inmensa y un odio naciente—Y dicen que el viento sana el corazón*_

_Después de eso dio la media vuelta._

_—Aster ¡No! ¡Espera!_

_Jack lo siguió, intentando detenerlo y tratando de que lo escuchara. No sirvió de nada. El australiano se subió a su auto, sin mirarlo siquiera y condujo lejos._

_Lejos de él._

.

**-o-**

.

Cuando Aster entró al café, Jack sintió ganas de desaparecer. Tenía unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero fuera de eso, lucía muy bien. Inmediatamente se acercó hacia Pippa deseándole suerte y tomó asiento en la mesa al lado de ellos.

Saludó a todos con la mano, ignorando olímpicamente a Jack.

Tooth maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio cómo Jack volvía a apretarse el puente de la nariz ¡Vaya tarado que Aster!

Si iba a decirlo algo, debió esperar, porque las luces se apagaron y anunciaron a la banda de Pippa. La chica subió al escenario llena de sonrisas y confianza. Se acercó al micrófono, agarrándolo para hablar.

—¡Muy buenas noches a todos!—saludó, ganándose un aplauso—Ésta canción la compuso un amigo mío que está presente ésta noche—después señaló hacia el público—¡Aster, muchas gracias por ésta canción tan sensacional! Y debo aclarar una cosa. Está completamente dirigida e inspirada en mi hermano, Jack.

Jack se tensó, viendo cómo la mirada de su hermana estaba puesta sobre él. Miró de reojo a Aster, él tenía los brazos cruzados y su atención puesta en el escenario ¿Le había escrito una canción? ¡¿Y por qué diantres Pippa aceptó cantarla?! ¿Era un complot en su contra?

A la señal de la chica, sus compañeros comenzaron a tocar. Era una música en un principio ligera, y Pippa con su bella voz empezó a cantar.

_I probably shouldn't say this (Probablemente no debería decir esto)_

_But at times I get so scared (Pero a veces me asusto)_

_When I think about de previous (Cuando pienso acerca)_

_relationship we shared (de la relación que compartíamos)_

_It was awesome but we lost it (Era asombrosa pero la perdimos)_

_It's no possible for me no to care (Es imposible para mí no preocuparme)_

_And now were standing in the rain (Y ahora estamos de pie bajo la lluvia)_

_But nothing ever gonna change (Pero nada va a cambiar)_

_Until you hear, my dear… __(hasta que escuches, cariño)_

Jack estaba encogido en su asiento, viendo de reojo a Aster repetidas veces. Algo le dijo que lo que venía no iba a gustarle en absoluto. El australiano permanecía estático, con una mirada crítica ante la ejecución de su canción. Admirando el escenario, la música… ajeno al montón de sentimientos que estaba desencadenando en Jack. La canción era para él, hablaba de su relación ¿Acaso ya no lo quería, no deseaba saber nada más de él? ¿Todo iba a terminarse de una forma tan sencilla?

Y entonces la música de la batería resonó con potencia cuando Pippa cantó la frase que golpeó directamente al corazón de Jack.

_The seven things I hate about you! __(Las siete cosas que odio de ti)_

¿Es que acaso le había hecho algo a su hermana para que ella accediera a cantarle tremendo golpe musical? Ahora no solamente le dolía saber lo mucho que Aster le odiaba, también le dolía la traición de Pippa, aquella niña que tanto cuidó y amó desde que nació.

Nick tenía la quijada casi caída mientras escuchaba aquella canción, no sabía porqué, pero tanto el como Sandy y Tooth estaba seguros de que lo que venía, no iba a gustarla a Jack.

Tenían razón:

_You're vain, Your games, You're insecure (Eres presumido, tus juegos, tus inseguridades)_

_You love me, you like her (Me amas pero te gusta ella)_

_You made me laugh, you made me cry, (Me hiciste reír, me hiciste llorar)_

_I don't know which side to buy (No sé que lado elegir)_

_Your friends, they're jerks (Tus amigos son estúpidos)_

_When you act like them I just know it hurts (Cuando actúas como ellos solo sé que duele)_

_I wanna be with the one I know (Quiero estar con el que yo conozco)_

Cada una de esas acusaciones había dolido tanto en el corazón de Jack ¡Por qué eran ciertas! Maldita sea, eran completamente ciertas. Jack muchas veces, por no decir siempre, era un presumido de sus habilidades y que nadie de su antiguo grupo de clases le dijera lo contrario ¿Juegos? No podía pasarse una sola tarde sin hacer bromas que muchas ocasiones causaban ceños fruncidos en su pareja y aún así, las seguía haciendo. Muchas veces lo había hecho reír, de esas risas sinceras; pero también otras veces le hizo llorar por la intensidad de discusiones que no estaba orgulloso de haber mantenido y que, no obstante, eran parte de su pasado. Que mencionara a sus amigos fue un golpe bajo, ya sabía que a Aster no le agradaron nada sus amigos pero de eso a que se lo echara en cara de esa forma musical, bueno… dolía más ¿En verdad se comportaba como un idiota cuando estaba con ellos? ¿Por qué Aster no le dijo que se sentía de esa forma? ¡Hubiera hecho algo al respecto!

Y aún faltaba una última cosa. Cerrando los ojos, Jack se preparó para el golpe final. Uno que seguramente iba a terminar de destrozarlo.

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do (Y la séptime cosa que más odio de lo que haces)_

_You make me love you (Me haces quererte)_

¿Qué?

Miró descaradamente hacia donde estaba Aster y el chico ahora tenía la cabeza caída, mirada puesta completamente en el suelo. El coro había sido tan directo, Jack sabía que tenía sus fallas, sus defectos, pero nunca pensó que le dolían tanto a Aster ¡Él jamás le dijo nada! Y ahora que se los estaba echando en cara, venía diciendo al final que también odiaba amarlo.

Jack sencillamente se desplomó, con Tooth a su lado agarrándole la mano y dándole apoyo. Esa canción era la forma más crudamente directa de decirle que habían terminado. Aster acababa de sentenciar sus sentimientos, diciendo de una manera abierta que también odiaba la forma en que Jack lo hacía sentir. Eso, en la mente del castaño, solamente significaba una cosa: Aster ya no quería nada con él y obviamente ese odio era el resultado de intentar olvidarlo. Dejar su relación en el pasado para seguir adelante en Chicago, con la oferta de trabajo que seguro ya había aceptado. Una vida en la que Jack ya no tenía cabida.

Tooth miró con el ceño fruncido a Aster ¡De ella no se iba a acabar! Cuando terminara esa canción tan cruel iba a vérselas con ella ¿Cómo podía romper el corazón de Jack se esa forma?

Pippa, sin despegar la mirada de su hermano continuó cantando.

_It's awkward and silent I wait for you to say (Es incómodo y silencioso esperar que lo digas)_

_What I need to hear now Your sincere apology (Lo que necesito ahora es una sincera disculpa)_

_When you mean it I'll believe it (Cuando lo digas sinceramente, lo creeré)_

_If you text it I'll delete it (Si me mandas un mensaje de texto, lo borraré)_

_Let's be clear (Seamos claros)_

Vaya ¿Así que por eso no le devolvió ni una sola llamada que le hizo en toda la semana, ni tampoco respondió a sus mensajes? Para ese punto, Jack no tenía idea de qué pensar. Estaba diciendo por un lado todas las cosas que odiaba de él y ahora quería que se disculpara.

¿Disculpara de qué? ¿De haberlo amado, de haber estado con él? Jack sabía que en algunas ocasiones lo había lastimado, pero habían superado eso ¡Lo habían dejado en el pasado! ¿Ahora intentaba decirlo que los años de relación fueron un infierno a su lado, que toda esa felicidad fue fingida, que todo ese tiempo fue una relación masoquista?

Se apretó el puente de la nariz lo más que pudo. Sandy miró a su amigo y después miró a Aster. El australiano estaba en su asiento con los brazos casi caídos y una expresión entre avergonzada y dolorida. Ciertamente, no era la forma en que una persona se enfrenta a su novio cuando van a terminar. Pero la canción hablaba por sí sola ¿Qué pasaba entonces con Aster?

El coro regresó y con cada acusación Pippa enfatizaba la voz, remarcando el odio. Era una excelente cantante y gran intérprete, cada palabra dolía más de ser posible en el corazón de Jack. Y ella podía ver desde el escenario lo decaído y destrozado qua estaba su hermano. El plan estaba funcionando. Ahora que estaba en su parte más vulnerable, era el momento de que la canción diera el giro.

Y la música repentinamente se volvió tranquila mientras Pippa acariciaba el resto de las palabras con ternura.

_And compared to all the great things (Y en comparación con las grandes cosas)_

_That would take too long to write (Que serían muy largas de escribir)_

_I probably should mention (Probablemente debería mencionar)_

_The seven that I like (Las siete que me gustan)_

_The seven things I like about you! __(Las siete cosas que me gustan sobre ti)_

Nick y Tooth voltearon al escenario sorprendidos. Jack repentinamente abrió los ojos, para ver a su hermana lleno de sorpresa por el giro de la música y con el corazón latiendo, esperanzado de que cada una de las heridas fueran sanadas.

Y lo fueron. Porque cada golpe, tuvo su recompensa.

_Your hair, Your eyes, Your old Levi's (Tu cabello, tus ojos, tus viejos jeens*)_

_When we kiss, I'm hypnotized (cuando nos besamos estoy hipnotizado)_

_You made me laugh, you made me cry, (Me haces reír, me haces llorar)_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy (Pero creo que deberé elegir las dos)_

_Your hand in mine (Tu mano sobre la mía)_

_when we're intertwined, everything's alright (Cuando están entrelazadas, todo está bien)_

_I wanna be with the one I know (Quiero estar con el que conozco)_

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do (Y la séptima cosa que más me gusta de lo que haces)_

_You make me love you (Me haces quererte)_

Y ahora la canción ya no hablaba de dolor, de rancor ni de tristezas. Ahora la canción era de una alegre resignación. Era cierto, Jack tenía sus defectos, unos que le dolían muchísimo a Aster en algunas ocasiones. Pero esos defectos iban de la mano de sus virtudes y lo amaba de pies a cabeza, tal como era, simplemente por ser quien era.

Aster lo amaba a pesar de todo, con cosas malas, con cosas buenas. Y eso no se iba a cambiar.

Nadie podía decir nada. Había sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Pippa, que veía sonriente a su hermano. Jack le devolvió la sonrisa, comprendiendo que su hermana fuera parte de esa declaración de amor. La gente alrededor aplaudió la voz de Pippa y la canción original, ajenos al duelo interno de dos chicos dentro del café.

Jack vio cómo Aster se ponía de pie saliendo del café. Y no perdió tiempo. Salió tras de él, siguiéndolo.

Los demás se quedaron sentados, viéndose entre sí y apenas recuperándose de aquella inmensa explosión emocional y musical.

—No me esperaba eso—admitió Tooth, tomando una profunda respiración—Es decir… pensé que era una canción de enfado y en vez de eso…

—Fue de amor—Nick rio con su buen humor—Bueno, amor al estilo Aster.

Sandy sonrió asintiendo.

—Ese orgullo que tiene—Tooth negó para sí misma—Mis respetos a Jack…

A un Jack que corría por alcanzar a Aster. Pero la carrera era innecesaria. En la esquina silenciosa y oscura, el australiano tenía las manos en los bolsos del pantalón, y lo estaba esperando.

Los dos se vieron fijamente a un metro de distancia. Jack tenía demasiadas emociones atoradas por la canción y no hablaba, la garganta estaba bloqueada. Abría la boca sin que sonidos emergieran de ella. Aster en cambio, lo miró directamente a los ojos y pronunció dos palabras que Jack nunca le había escuchado:

—Lo siento.

Jack se quedó aún más petrificado, de ser eso posible, en su lugar.

¿Qué había dicho?

—Lo siento de verdad, Jack—y Aster bajó la mirada al suelo—Me puse demasiado celoso, ni siquiera dejé que me explicaras nada. Sé que no quieres a Jhon y sin embargo… no pude conmigo mismo. Cuando conocía a tus amigos me dio miedo… miedo de repente por saber que tú tenías demasiadas personas alrededor que te apreciaban. Y con ese Jhon rondándote… jamás había querido a nadie como a ti. Y jamás había sentido tantos celos. Supongo que me salí de control.

Y Jack estaba ahí, escuchando cada una de sus palabras, sin decir nada.

—Y esa canción…. La escribí al segundo día…. No sabía cómo hablar contigo y dejé que todas mis emociones salieran ¡Sé que fue muy dura pero…! Pero… así me sentía y yo… yo…

Jack, incapaz ya de contenerse, dio un paso hacia él y lo besó.

Lo besó con pasión, con ansiedad, con ahínco, derramando lágrimas de felicidad. Todos sus miedos habían sido infundados. Mientras Jack estaba desesperanzado llamándole a Aster, pensando que el otro hacia su vida sin él, Aster había pasado hora tras hora escribiendo una canción dedicada a Jack. Una canción que reflejara sus sentimientos y que le ayudara a pedir disculpas.

—Oye, es la primera canción que me dedicas—le guiñó el ojo cuando se separaron—¿Cómo iba a estar molesto?

Aster rio un poco nervioso, pero agarró la mano de Jack y la entrelazó firmemente con la de él. Jack vio sus dos manos juntas y sonrió por las emociones contenidas.

—Ésta es una de las cosas que te gustan ¿No?—dijo Jack, apretándole fuertemente la mano.

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del australiano.

—Presumido—sonrió en tono de broma.

—¡Ah, eso no te gusta!—sonrió, siguiendo con la misma broma de antes—Mmm… rayos, tendré entonces que hacer algo de la lista buena en recompensa ¿No?

—Jack no escribí la canción para…

No pudo hablar porque Jack lo besó de nuevo, con mayor intensidad.

Aster no había escrito la canción para eso, pero si Jack iba aprovecharse… mmm… tenía más canciones en mente.

Por ahora, los dos estaban felices. Aster había pasado esa semana aprendiendo lo que era verdaderamente el amor incondicional. Cierto, había una lista de cosas que no le gustaban, de la misma forma que había una lista de cosas buenas. Y lo mejor de todo era que ambas, para él, eran grandiosas.

No se había dado cuenta de ello realmente, pero lo amaba. De verdad amaba a Jack.

Y esa revelación lo hizo esa noche el hombre más feliz del mundo.

* * *

¡Fin! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Creo que me quedó un poco largo pero... bueno, cuando sale la inspiración no me gusta reprimirla.

*En inglés, _Pascua_ se dice _Easter_. Así que el nombre completo de Aster "E. Aster Bunnymund" es un juego de palabras que significa de manera literal "Conejo de Pascua"

*Chicago es conocida como "La ciudad de los vientos"

*_Levi_ es una marca de jeens estadounidense (esto es un detalle de la traducción de la canción)

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Si me dejan comentarios, mucho se los agradeceré.

**ALE,** ojalá lo hayas disfrutado =) ¡Te quiero amiga!

Nos leemos!

chao!


End file.
